tres palabras
by sabaku no Chiyo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE THREE WORDS de Heart of PureSilver y Kitsunelover300 Lo que una decisión puede cambiar Hashimada mpreg


TRADUCCIÓN: Esta historia no me pertenece; es propiedad de Heart of PureSilver y Kitsunelover300 y Naruto sigue siendo de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Si fuera mío el hashimada sería oficial XD)

* * *

El sonido de las espadas chocando hacía eco en el campo de batalla. Los cadáveres de los Senju y Uchiha se encontraban esparcidos, algunos con expresión de agonía. Los miembros restantes de los clanes vigilaban los cadáveres de sus familiares y compañeros mientras que escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla. Los líderes de los clanes Senju y Uchiha aún seguían peleando sin ceder ante el otro, de la misma manera en la que Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha luchaban, sus hermanos menores se enfrentaban entre sí en su propia batalla.

Madara se detuvo cuando escuchó a Tobirama exclamar su técnica mientras que Izuna tosía sangre. Madara volteo hacia su hermano. Su lado izquierdo estaba sangrando profusamente y de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre. Arrojó inmediatamente su espada cuando se olvidó de su batalla contra Hashirama para auxiliar a su hermano.

¡Izuna! – Gritó mientras lograba atrapar el cuerpo de su hermano – ¡Por favor, resiste! ¡Prometo que voy a salvarte!

Madara colocó el brazo de Izuna alrededor de su cuello, apoyando su cuerpo. Toda la fuerza parecía haber abandonado a Izuna y era esto lo que preocupaba a Madara. El juro que protegería a Izuna sin importar nada. Tenía que llevar a su hermano fuera de ese lugar. El levanto la cabeza cuando sintió a alguien parase delante de él. Entrecerrando los ojos distinguió borrosamente a Hashirama quien lo apuntó a él y a Izuna con su espada.

Madara- dijo el líder del clan Senju- no puedes vencerme.

Madara gruñó- Hashirama…

Lo que vino después sorprendió a los Uchihas, Hashirama arrojó el arma al suelo, se acercó a Madara extendiendo amistosamente su mano hacia él con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Madara, ¿Por qué no terminamos con todo esto?- le preguntó- Si los Senju y los Uchiha se unen, los otros clanes ninja no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros. El conflicto eventualmente terminará de la misma manera que la guerra entre clanes.

No le creas nii-san! – Protestó Izuna- Madara giro hacia atrás para observar a su hermano menor- No hagas caso de sus mentiras. Estos bastardos mataron a los Uchiha. ¿Te unirás a quienes mataron a nuestra familia… nuestros amigos?

Madara vio los números cuerpos de los Uchiha que cayeron en batalla. Él sabía que Izuna tenía razón ¿Por qué iba a unirse a aquellos que mataron a sus otros hermanos? ¿Por qué iba a negociar con el líder de ese clan tan despreciable? Pero su líder era Hashirama…su viejo amigo. Hashirama no mentiría sobre algo tan importante como esto. Izuna sangraba sobre él. Necesitaba encontrar un sanador lo más rápido posible; podía sentir la sangre de su hermano mojar su costado. Tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que hacerlo en ese instante.

En un universo, Madara decidió rechazar la tregua en ese punto y huyó con su hermano. Eso situaría al mundo shinobi un camino hacia la destrucción. Sin embargo esto no fue así.

Tú siempre has sido un tonto ingenuo…- dijo Madara finalmente- Muy bien, sana a mi hermano y al resto de Uchihas heridos y yo voy a considerar tu oferta.

Izuna dijo conmocionado- Pero nii-san… tú no puedes…

-Izuna, quiero proteger a nuestro clan tanto como tú lo haces. Esta es mi decisión. No quiero que nadie más sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido.

El Senju le regaló una sonrisa amplia, similares a las que había visto cuando eran niños. Coloco su mano sobre el hombro, con firmeza para mostrar su apoyo.

-Bien, entonces- dijo Hashirama- Voy a conseguir que todos los sanadores disponibles estén aquí lo más rápido posible.

\- Onii-chan, ¿Te parece una buena idea?- espetó Tobirama, caminando hacia el lado de su hermano mayor- ¿Sabes lo peligrosamente impredecibles que son los Uchiha?

\- Tonterías- respondió Hashirama, rechazando la opinión de su hermano- Ninguna alianza puede sobrevivir si las dos partes no pueden confiar entre ellas- necesitan superar esa imagen que tienen de los Uchiha- Ellos no son papeles bomba que van a estallar al menor movimiento.

\- Yo discrepo contigo- murmuró Tobirama bajando su voz, dándole una mirada de odio a Madara e Izuna siendo devuelta por Izuna con mayor intensidad.

\- Tobirama- advirtió Hashirama

Relajó sus hombros cuando su hermano se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de los hermanos Uchiha. A diferencia de él, Tobirama no había tenido la oportunidad de entablar amistad o conocer a los Uchiha. Las enseñanzas de su padre habían calado profundamente en él, que solamente aumentó después de la muerte de Kawarama, Itama y de su madre. Daba la casualidad de que Tobirama era de guardar rencores.

Hashirama suspiró. Parecía que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Le hizo un gesto a Madara para colocar a Izuna en el suelo. El Uchiha más joven se quejó, gritando que de ninguna manera iba a confiar en un Senju para curar sus heridas. Madara lo hizo callar, prometiendo estar cerca en caso de que Hashirama decidiera hacer algo; no es que desconfiara de su mejor amigo. Madara y los ojos de Izuna observaban cuidadosamente a Hashirama mientras sus manos comenzaron la curación. Las puso sobre la herida sangrante y al instante frunció el ceño. Tobirama había hecho un daño más profundo de lo que parecía. Algunos órganos internos de Izuna habían sido completamente cortados. Si Madara hubiera escapado con Izuna, había poca o ninguna posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivido a esta herida.

Era preciso que hubiera bastantes ninjas médicos en cualquier clan. Hashirama se enorgullecía de ser un experto en ninjutsu médico. Había sido capaz de salvar la vida de muchos miembros de su clan que se encontraban al borde de la muerte, devolviendo la esperanza que sus seres queridos perdieron. Él salvaría la vida de Izuna tal y como lo había hecho por los miembros de su clan. Mientras hacia ese juramento, se concentró en la reparación de los órganos dañados. No se dio cuenta cuando otros ninjas médicos del clan Senju y Uchiha llegaron de sanar a otros pacientes heridos que yacían sobre el campo de batalla.

-¿Hashirama?

Hashirama giro felizmente su cabeza hacia arriba- ¿Sí?

-Ah…- Madara comenzó inseguramente- Gracias…

Hashirama sonrió- No hay ningún problema.

-No. Me refería… gracias por no perder las esperanzas en mí… en los Uchiha.

Hashirama pudo haber dicho algo al respecto, pero el semblante feroz de Izuna lo disuadió de hacerlo. La expresión del menor claramente podía decir: Mantente alejado de mi hermano o tendrás una muerte terrible, Senju bastardo. Hashirama decidió por reorientar la mirada hacia la herida de Izuna. Obviamente el Uchiha menor lo destriparía si intentaba cualquier cosa con Madara, sin importar lo buenas que fueran sus intenciones.

Por lo que sabía, Izuna no conoció a sus hermanos mayores, lo que dejo a Madara el papel de tal siendo el único hermano con quien se relacionó, por eso, Izuna era muy protector con su hermano mayor; al igual que Madara lo fue con él. Tenían un vínculo de hermandad diferente a lo que había visto Hashirama hasta entonces. Ellos eran más cercanos de lo que Hashirama lo era con Tobirama y eso que estaba muy al pendiente de su hermano menor.

El solo podía imaginar el inmenso sufrimiento que podría sentir Madara al perder a su hermano menor.

El ceño de Hashirama se profundizó. No iba a dejar que eso suceda. Incluso ahora, todavía pensaba en Madara como un regalo de los dioses, Él era una persona que no estaba de acuerdo con el camino actual del shinobi. Era otro niño tonto que se aferraba a la creencia que ellos podían cambiar el mundo y crear un lugar donde los niños no tendrían que matarse entre ellos. Incluso después de estos años, todavía Hashirama consideraba a Madara su amigo teniendo un lugar especial en su vida.

Él levantó una ceja ante esos pensamientos. Sonaban muy sugerentes. A él no le gustaba Madara de _esa_ manera… ¿Verdad? No. Eso sería imposible. Ellos eran amigos. Eso es todo lo que ellos podían ser.

Hashirama había curado el costado de Izuna, sanando la mayor parte del daño hecho a sus órganos vitales. Les indicó a los hermanos que Izuna debía de abstenerse de realizar cualquier esfuerzo físico por unas semanas hasta que la herida esté completamente curada. Izuna se burló de él, diciendo que él no recibía órdenes de un Senju. Madara le dio un golpecito en la frente de su hermano, reprendiéndole por su terquedad. Izuna le puso mala cara a su hermano mayor, cruzando los brazos derrotado mientras yacía en el suelo. Era una escena muy graciosa para Hashirama.

Esto era solo el comienzo. Se las había arreglado para cumplir su primer objetivo concebido en la infancia. El clan Senju y el clan Uchiha se reunieron y acordaron trabajar unidos para parar las guerras que asolaron el país del fuego. Ningún clan ninja fue capaz de hacerles frente y el conflicto se calmó por lo que Hashirama y Madara comenzaron a discutir sobre el lugar donde formarían la aldea. Hashirama había dicho que se debería ubicar al pie de la montaña donde habían prometido crearlo. Madara no objetó pero reprendió al Senju por sus ideas infantiles. Hashirama se deprimió causando que Madara le reclamara que dejara ese mal hábito por lo que se disculpó.

Una vez que la ubicación fue escogida. Hashirama fue a reunir a todos los carpinteros disponibles para comenzar con la construcción de la aldea. Mientras lo hacía, Madara e Izuna estaban a cargo de la ubicación de los edificios. Izuna aún tenía sus reservas sobre los Senju, pero la decisión de su hermano mayor ayudó a convencerlo para cooperar con ellos. Eso no quiere decir que él y Tobirama no tuvieran burlas el uno con el otro siempre que pudieran. Hashirama sacudía la cabeza ante el comportamiento inmaduro de sus hermanos menores. Madara no tenía reparos en eso. Le disgustaba tanto Tobirama como le disgustaba a Izuna, si es que no más. La constante tensión entre ambos era desconcertante, pero nunca interfirió con la construcción de la villa.

Durante este tiempo fue donde Hashirama pudo realmente ver el mando y la autoridad que mostraba Madara. No estaba sorprendido de que se convirtiera en la cabeza del clan debido a sus habilidades combativas, pero Hashirama no se dio cuenta de cómo Madara magistralmente parecía dirigir las cosas con mucha organización y habilidad. Eso hizo que respetara a su amigo.

Antes de darse cuenta, la aldea había sido terminada. Hashirama se subió a la cima de la montaña con Madara. El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre el pueblo, mostrando un hermoso resplandor naranja sobre los árboles del bosque. Vio a los civiles y los shinobis interactuando unos con otros. Vio a los niños jugando felizmente sin preocupación por el mundo. La escuela para los aspirantes a shinobi aun se estaba construyendo, pero pronto estaría terminada. Sonrió a lo que veía.

Es difícil de creer… pero finalmente logramos completar nuestros sueños- comentó Madara mientras cogía una hoja en la mano.

¡Es un éxito! – exclamó animado Hashirama- Esto es solo un poco de las cosas que vamos a hacer.

-¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, necesitamos un nombre para la aldea. También tenemos que elegir al líder de la aldea, pero necesitaría tener antes el permiso del señor feudal del país del fuego. Tenemos tiempo antes de preocuparnos por esas dos cosas, pero nunca es tarde para empezar con algunas cosas. ¿Alguna idea de nombre?

Madara miró hacia la aldea a través del agujero que había quemado en la hoja. ¿Qué tal… Konoha? ¿La aldea escondida entre las hojas?

Un aura depresiva se formó sobre Hashirama.

-Es demasiado simplista. La has llamado exactamente como la has visto.

-Bueno. ¿Tienes algo en tu mente que suene mejor, Senju Idiota?- espetó Madara.

Una gota de sudor caía por la cabeza de Hashirama, su depresión desapareció.-No en realidad.

Entonces no me molestes por dar un nombre tan simple- dijo Madara soltando la hoja y viéndola flotar en el viento.

-Entonces será Konoha- anunció el Senju- ¡Debemos regocijarnos en esta gran inauguración!

Madara parpadeó

¿Gran inauguración? No es una tienda, Hashirama.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Nuestro sueño por fin se hizo realidad. ¿No es esto algo que debemos celebrar?

-Supongo…

-No he podido hablar contigo en igual de condiciones desde hace tiempo, amigo- dijo Hashirama colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Madara- ¿No podemos volver a esos días en los que saltábamos piedras juntos?

Madara suspiró antes de sonreír a su amigo-Bien, si insistes.

Hashirama sintió que su corazón saltaba a su garganta. Siempre le conmovía ver sonreír a su amigo. Sin embargo, era dirigida a él esta vez. Eso solo hizo que su rostro se encendiera ligeramente. Sacudió su cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos. Recientemente, él se distraía cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Madara. Aun no sabía porque se sentía así con su amigo. Siempre de buen humor. Tal vez debido que durante mucho tiempo estuvo obligado a luchar contra él cuando eran amigos. No tenía idea.

Invitó a Madara a su casa en construcción y decidió abrir unas botellas de sake que había estado guardando para un evento especial. Le ofreció a Madara, pero el Uchiha rechazó educadamente. Hashirama no dijo nada de eso. Madara seguramente no era un gran bebedor. Hashirama empezó a hablar sobre los eventos que habían pasado después de ese fatídico día en el rio. Pensó que podían pasar un buen momento para recuperar el tiempo perdido y recordar los momentos que paso con su familia. Le hubiera querido mostrar a Madara que no tenía problemas con revelar información personal y el confiaba en su amigo. Él hablo acerca de sus entrenamientos y ninjutsu médico. Incluso de los problemas en los que sabía meterse con sus hermanos mayores.

No se dio cuenta cuantas copas de sake llevaba mientras conversaban.

-Y ¡zas! Su rostro estaba salpicado con arroz- se rio Hashirama- Otou-san estaba furioso conmigo por incitarlos a hacerlo. El golpe que me dio valió la pena.

-Estoy sorprendido de que tu padre no te matara en numerosas ocasiones- comentó Madara-Tienes más agallas de las que aparentas.

-No se trata de agallas-dijo Hashirama, dejando su copa de sake- Si tuviera agallas te diría algo importante.

¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?

Hashirama se acercó a Madara- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Hashirama… estas demasiado cerca.

Estando borracho, Hashirama vio cosas que no había visto antes en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Madara era realmente _hermoso_ para ser un hombre. Sus cabellos azabaches caían en cascada por su espalda y perfectamente enmarcaba su rostro almendrado. Su piel era ligeramente bronceada contrastando con los colores oscuros de sus ojos y cabello. Tenía una mirada intimidante para los demás, pero Hashirama sabía quién era él realmente.

-Eres hermoso- dijo sin pensar

Madara se asustó- Eh! Hashirama. Exactamente ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Solo lo suficiente- dijo acercándose a su rostro- Lo suficiente para decirte lo especial que eres para mí, Madara.

Madara lo miro completamente en shock. Él estaba mudo. Inseguro de que responder ante semejante declaración. Quedó completamente paralizado cuando Hashirama le acaricio la mejilla de forma amorosa. El Senju acercó su rostro hacia Madara acortando el espacio entre sus labios. Fue cuando las alarmas sonaron en el cerebro de Madara. El empujó al Senju borracho lejos de él, con un fiero sonrojo en su rostro.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Idiota pervertido- le grito vergonzosamente-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Nada en absoluto- dijo Hashirama cogiéndole de las manos con ternura y apartándoselas. Luego recostó sobre su cuerpo sobre el suelo- Madara ¿Por qué estas tan serio todo el tiempo?

Bájate de mí- demandó Madara notando la sugestiva postura en la que se encontraban. El Senju estaba sentado a horcadas sobre él- esto es indecoroso.

Relájate Madara- lo calló Hashirama. Madara se tensó más cuando sintió el aliento del Senju sobre su rostro.

Detente, Yo … no quiero esto.

Hashirama sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre le molestaba.- Dime por qué no te estás resistiendo.

Cállate- espetó indignado- yo no quiero golpearte hasta la próxima semana si no puedo dar una razón para eso.

Madara, ya te dije que no me puedes derrotar

-¿Crees que no puedo contra ti? ¿Estando tan borracho como estas? Me subestimas. Que ingenuo Senju.

Hashirama le inmovilizó los brazos al lado de la cabeza- acepto el reto.

¿Qué haces…?

Dejó de hablar cuando unos labios se juntaron a los suyos. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta de que Hashirama lo estaba besando. No cualquiera, solo Hashirama. Otro hombre. Por no mencionar que era su primer beso. Esto era un tabú en la sociedad. Era antinatural y completamente asqueroso. Estaba tan confundido que no se dio cuenta cuando su rodilla se empezó a frotar en su entrepierna. ¿Por qué estaba disfrutando esto? ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso?

Hashirama se apartó mirándolo con los ojos turbios por el deseo. Él parpadeó por la emoción que vio en esos ojos oscuros.

-Creo que finalmente me he dado cuenta de que era lo que sentía por ti últimamente- le dijo- te quiero, Madara.

La mandíbula de Madara se cayó- tienes que estar bromeando Senju, esa clase de relación está prohibida.

-No me importa lo que otros piensen además no tienen que saberlo.

-Pero tú no me gustas de la misma manera.

Hashirama sonrió traviesamente-"¿No?"

Madara se mordió el labio. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que Hashirama no se encontraba en su lista de personas importantes. Estaría mintiendo si dijera también que no estaba interesado en el Senju en algún nivel. Pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaba el Senju lo suficiente como para hacer esas cosas en secreto.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió a Hashirama tirar del cuello de su camisa Uchiha. El maldito pervertido estaba mirando adentro de su ropa. Instintivamente le dio un cabezazo al Senju. Ambos hombres dejaron escapar gritos de dolor. Hashirama cayó lo suficientemente lejos como para que Madara pudiera pararse. Se frotó la marca roja que tenía en la frente al igual que Madara quien intentaba bajar el dolor que sentía en la sien.

-Ya te dije antes de que yo no quiero esto, idiota- gruñó con el sharingan ardiendo en sus ojos- haber si entra en esa cabeza dura tuya.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El giro su cabeza hacia un lado. Él encontró a Hashirama allí. ¿Cuándo él se colocó detrás? Un brazo del Senju se colocó en su cintura y el otro en su pecho. Con una mano acarició su cabello.

-¿Qué suave? ¿Cómo lo haces?

-No me preguntes cosas triviales como esta-dijo Madara-¿Por qué eres tan persistente?

-Tú dijiste que yo pensaba que yo no podía contra ti y prefieres no golpearme sin alguna razón. Vamos a probar eso.

El rostro de Madara enrojeció- Yo no me refería a eso-

Él sonrió de nuevo-¿lo hacías?

-Deja de torcer mis palabras a tu favor-

Su mano viajo por debajo del cinturón de Madara- tú nunca retrocediste a un desafío, Mada-chan. ¿Por qué lo harías ahora?

Madara lo fulminó con la mirada- Hashirama, llámame Mada-chan otra vez y te castro.

-¿Entonces no hay peligro si te hago esto?

-¡Mantén tus manos fuera de mis pantalones! No- ahh

Era esa zona prohibida. Nadie había excepto el mismo había estado allí, pero Hashirama lo había hecho y fácilmente. Ese idiota era más listo de lo que parecía. Podía sentir como el calor se propagaba en su cuerpo. Hashirama tenía una sonrisa triunfal como si acabara de ganar un gran premio.

\- Lo encontré-dijo- estas bien dotado ¿verdad?

-No sabía que eras un pervertido de armario-siseó Madara-maldita sea, déjame ir.

-No pienses que lo haré.

-Bastardo. ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

-Deseo que seas mío.

Madara apretó los dientes. Estaba en una posición precaria. Podía intentar esperar a que Hashirama se cansara, pero tendrían que pasar horas para eso. Los Senjus eran conocidos por soportar lo que cualquier otro shinobi no podría. Madara sabía que no tenia paciencia para eso. También sabía que Hashirama habría abusado sexualmente de él hasta ese entonces. Si se tranquilizaba un poco el podría salir de esto rápidamente.

-… Si lo hago contigo, no le hablaras de esto a nadie. Nunca. ¿Quedó claro?

Hashirama simplemente sonrió acariciando su rostro en el cabello de Madara.- Por supuesto.

* * *

Perdón por la demora y gracias por esperar.


End file.
